


It's in the Reading

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b> Prompt: Proof</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Reading

**Title:** It's in the Reading  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) Prompt: Proof  
 **Rating:** PG overall  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance  
 **A/N:** AU I suppose.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

It’s in the Reading

~

“It’s no use,” Ron said. “He not interested.”

Hermione, busy proofreading a parchment, looked up. “I think you’d be surprised,” she said.

Ron shook his head. “How can you say that? He avoids me, he won’t look at me. I’ve ruined everything!”

Instead of answering, she pushed the parchment towards him. “The proof is in the pudding, or in this case, it’s in the reading. Look.”

She pointed and Ron looked down, immediately recognizing Harry’s handwriting. In the margins were doodles of Ron’s name, surrounded by hearts. Ron gaped.

“I’d say this proves his interest. Now, go show him yours.”

~

“Can we talk?”

Harry looked up, and now that Ron knew to look, he saw the blush.

“Of course,” Harry said.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Been busy.”

“Yeah, busy avoiding me!”

“Ron--”

“Hermione showed me the proof of how you feel.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Shite, I didn’t mean for you to find out that way--”

Ron interrupted Harry in the sweetest of ways, and when they finally separated, they were both panting hard.

“I feel the same way.”

Harry grinned. “Oh yeah? I’ll require more proof than that.”

Ron smiled. “I was counting on it.”

~


End file.
